


April Fools in the Bunker

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, April Fools' Day, Bees, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secret Relationship, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: It's April Fools Day in the bunker. With the Winchesters and their pranks, will Cas and Jack live up to the prank wars? This bunker is in a war zone.





	April Fools in the Bunker

**DEAN**

 

Dean wakes up and lifts his hand to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes. Instead, he smears shaving cream onto his face and yelps at the weird feeling.

“Sam!” Dean yells, sitting up and swearing. “Son of a bitch!” He scrapes some of the shaving cream from over his eye so he can see as he goes to his sink to wash the shaving cream off. He pats his face dry with a towel before looking into the mirror. Written in marker on the mirror is, “April Fools!” in Jack’s handwriting. Dean can’t help but smile.

“Dean!” Sam screams, probably upon finding that his doorknob had been greased with Vaseline. Dean grins and goes to the kitchen, careful to step over a tripwire that will spill a bucket of water onto whoever walks there.

“Coffee?” Dean offers as Sam walks into the kitchen. His brother looks at him suspiciously and shakes his head, grabbing a fresh mug and pouring it himself. “We can’t have a truce over breakfast?”

“Tell me that wasn’t a trick,” Sam says, sitting down at the table and sipping his safe coffee.

Dean presses his lips together and pours it down the sink, revealing the red stain of hot sauce below the dark roast. There’s a splash in the hall and Jack laughs. A moment later he steps into the kitchen, completely drenched and smiling.

“Good one,” he says to Dean.

“How did you know it wasn’t me?” Sam asks, clearly offended.

“ _Was_ it you?” Jack knits his eyebrows together.

“No,” Dean answers for his brother.

Cas comes in last. Dean looks over at him as he enters and bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling the goofy grin that threatens to appear every time he sees him.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean says, walking past him to take a seat at the table.

Cas takes his seat next to Dean, a loud flatulent sound erupting from his seat. Everyone stops drinking their morning drinks to stare at Cas.

“That wasn’t me,” Cas says, shifting uncomfortably and taking a whoopie cushion out from under himself. Dean chokes on a laugh.

 

**CAS**

 

“Dean.” Cas walks into the kitchen around lunchtime. His hunter is looking in the fridge for something to eat. “I got you a cake.”

Dean turns around and closes the fridge. “You what?”

“I got you a cake.” Cas bites on his lip, a smile sneaking onto his lips. He pulls a pie out from behind his back and offers it to Dean.

“Cas, buddy…” Dean looks at the pie and back up at Cas and raises an eyebrow. “This is a pie.”

“April Fools!” Nailed it.

“Is it poisoned?” Dean opens the pie lid and sniffs. He closes his eyes, enjoying the aroma of the apple pie. “Cas. I think this joke is a little… small..?”

“What?” His heart sinks.

“Think bigger!” Dean grabs two forks from the drawer and hands one to Cas as he sits down to dig into the pie. Cas sits opposite Dean and starts eating with him.

When they finish half of the pie, Cas gets up and leaves abruptly, ready to prank a real April Fools prank.

“Cas?” Dean calls after him.

“Dean?” Cas answers, turning around and poking his head back in the doorway.

“Where are you going?”

“I have a prank to set up.”

Dean’s smile is worth the effort of trying to put more pranks together. It will be even better when the pranks are set and he gets to watch his family of hunters be fooled.

Cas is rewarded an hour later when Sam’s terrified screams fill the bunker followed by the low (but higher than it should ever be) hum of the thousands of bees that he had filled the bathroom with. 

“Sam?” Dean looks into the hallway and sees Cas waiting. “What-?”

Sam comes running through the halls, swatting bees away from him as he’s stung.

“APRIL FOOLS!” Cas shouts over Sam’s screaming.

“Cas!” Dean sounds both impressed an exasperated. “Too much! Too much, buddy!”

“I’ll try again,” Cas promises. Dean raises an eyebrow and presses his lips together.

“Please, don’t!” Sam yells from down the hall, still trying to get the bees off of him.

“How are we going to get the bees out of the bathroom?” Dean wonders aloud as he looks down the hall from where Sam had come from. Cas follows his gaze, a few stray bees flying through the bunker, other’s landing on the walls. He’s made a mistake.

 

**JACK**

 

“I need the car keys, Dean!” Sam yells. Jack snorts, grinning into his hand as he eavesdrops.

“Funny considering you’re the one who stole them, Sam,” Dean throws back. He sounds mad. Jack can’t help but laugh more. In his free hand are the keys to the Impala.

“I did not!” Sam sighs. “Please. This isn’t funny. I’m covered with stings and Cas is missing again-”

"Cas is getting rid of the three thousand bees that he set on you,” Dean corrects. “You know where I keep my keys and they aren’t there.”

“Everyone knows where you keep your keys, Dean.”

Jack shoves the keys into his jeans pocket as he hears the two brothers walking his way.

“Go hot wire one of the other cars if you need to get out of here so badly,” Dean huffs as they pass Jack. They open the door to the garage and both Winchesters jump.

“Jack?”

“Jack.”

He lets the sheet fall to the ground in front of Sam and Dean. He had been waiting, an old sheet floating in the air and shaped like a ghost from a few of Dean’s favorite movies. To avoid being found, Jack quickly moves rooms, making his way to the library.

He makes quick work of the doorway, wrapping it in saran wrap that he’d found in the kitchen the day before.

“Dean! I found your keys!” Jack yells.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean swears, running towards the library. He runs straight into the cellophane and Jack lets out a satisfied laugh. “Where are my keys, you little monster?!” Dean yells, though he’s smiling.

“Oh, that was a lie,” Jack lies, getting up and running to the kitchen, out of reach of Dean. He wraps a rubber band around the sink’s hose before running from the kitchen and leading Dean away.

Jack makes it to his room and lifts Felix out of his tank and waits for Dean to catch up. When Dean does skid to a halt in Jack’s doorway, Jack walks toward him, the snake stretching out toward Dean.

“No!” Dean screams, flinching away and reeling backward into the wall behind him.

 

**SAM**

 

“Rowena.” Sam plops himself into the chair next to the witch. She takes a long sip of her tea before acknowledging Sam. When she does look over at him, her eyes open wider.

“Are those _bee stings_?” She reaches out and he flinches away, brushing her off.

“Cas… It’s a long story.” Sam squirms in his seat. “The spell isn’t working.”

“Samuel!” Rowena gasps, horrified. “Of course my spell works!”

“Is this a prank on me? I give him you ‘antidote’ and that’s it? He’s incurable after? Or is this about watching me think that this is a prank? Is this water?” Sam holds up the antidote in a vial.

“Och, no. The spell wouldn’t… perform… how you want it to for only one reason.” She smiles and sips her tea again, too smug with all of her answers.

“The spell was to make Dean fall stupid in love with Cas. Nothing’s changed.”

“I wonder why,” Rowena deadpans.

“What do you mean?”  
  
“I mean,” Rowena says, drawing it out and giving Sam a half-lidded glittery look down her nose, “that my love spell doesn’t work if the two intended are already there.”

“Dean?” Sam shakes his head. “And Cas?”

“You really are that blind.” Rowena clucks her tongue and shakes her head, closing her eyes as she breathes in the flowery aroma of her tea.

“I thought he might have had a crush, but I didn’t think…” Sam grins. “My brother’s in love?”

“Don’t get your sap in my tea, Sam,” Rowena chides. “Shoo.”

Sam is about to leave when Rowena stops him, her slender fingers taking his wrist. He looks down at her as she whispers a spell and he feels the pain from the stings dissipate.

“You’re welcome,” she says in her high sing-song, releasing him and lowering her eyes once again.

 

**DEAN**

 

Sam comes back to the bunker right as Dean is sitting down to dinner with Jack and Cas. The walls of the bunker are covered in the silly string aftermath of some sort of war that Dean is the proud victor of. Cas sits next to Dean with silly string in his hair and dangling off of his lapels. Jack is wearing a silly string necklace and seems oblivious to his loss.

“Your stings are better,” Cas says as Sam walks in. He nods mutely and goes to the sink to wash his hands before grabbing a baked potato that Dean had made.

The sink hose immediately sprays him down, giving him a before-dinner shower. He shuts off the water and leans on the sink. Jack bursts out laughing and Dean stifles his own. Sam shakes out his hair, sending water flying, before taking the rubber band off and actually washing his hands.

“You’re a mess,” Dean comments, still watching Sam. His brother doesn’t answer, grabbing a potato and making his way to the table. He sits down next to Jack and sighs.

“Pass the pepper, please,” Sam says to Jack. The kid slides it across the table toward Sam and Dean notices, waiting for the catastrophe to unfold.

Sam picks up the pepper and turns it over, spilling all of the pepper and the cap onto his poor potato. Jack doubles over with laughter.

“You’re in love with Cas?” Sam finally blurts out. Dean chokes and looks from Sam to Cas and back. Cas is a neat shade of red and Dean is sure his face matches.

“What?”

“Rowena and I put a love spell on-”

“You and Rowena teamed up against me and you did _what?_ ” Dean feels like the room is spinning. His hand slams against the table top. “You put a _spell_ on me?!”

Cas’ fingers fold around Dean’s as he says, “It’s okay, Dean.”

“I had the antidote and it didn’t work anyway because you’re in love!” Sam says both teasingly and defensively. Dean moves his hand so he’s holding Cas’ with their fingers laced. “You knew?” Sam asks, looking to Cas.

“It would be awkward if I wasn’t aware of my boyfriend’s affections,” Cas says.

“We weren’t ready to tell you.”

“Were you ever going to tell me or was I going to have to find out from Rowena all along?”

“I don’t know, but this was probably the best way, honestly,” Dean says, kissing Cas’ hand before releasing it and going back to eating his food like nothing had happened. “Oh, and there’s an extra potato in the oven. I had a feeling about the pepper.”


End file.
